csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beatles - Singles Compilation
' songs. They are owned by and . I'm just a fan of their music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |released = 2019 |recorded = 22 June 1961 - February 1995 |length = 0:48:13 1 0:48:58 2 0:49:37 3 1:05:54 4 1:06:12 5 |genre = |label = |producer = , , , , , , |compiler = C.Syde65}} Singles Compilation is a compiled by C.Syde65. It is not an official Beatles album and thus can not be bought. This compilation album includes all the songs that were released on The Beatles' from 1962 to 1996. Most of the featured mixes here were taken from using tracks from the albums , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Since there weren't many songs or mixes released as singles that weren't released commercially by The Beatles, there aren't many songs featured in this compilation that aren't included as part of The Beatles Stereo Box Set. There are quite a few songs and mixes on this compilation however that aren't available as part of The Beatles Box Set. The copy of " " from is featured on this compilation rather than the copy from Past Masters which lacked the harmonicas at the beginning. " " and " " would be ripped from , seeing as neither of those 2 songs were released on any compact discs until then. The copy of " " from is featured on this compilation rather than the copy from The Beatles Album. The copy from The Beatles Album segues into the next track on that album " ", whereas on 1967–1970 the song fades out before the would have started. Sadly, clean editions of these 2 songs without the crossfades from each other have never been released to my knowledge. The copy of " " from the CD edition of 1967–1970 is featured on this compilation rather than the copy from Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. The copy from Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band is crossfaded from the applause of the previous track on that album " " and features a at the end. Whereas on 1967–1970 the high-frequency 15-kilohertz tone and the studio babble are omitted. Also on the CD edition of 1967–1970, "A Day in the Life" starts off cleanly without the crossfade from "Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Reprise". The version of " " that was released as a single was a live version from the album , rather than the studio version from Please, Please Me. So that is the version that is featured on this compilation. The version of " " that was released as a B-Side to "Baby It's You" was a live version from the album , rather than the studio version from Beatles for Sale. So that is the version that is featured on this compilation. The version of " " that was released as a B-Side to "Baby It's You" was a live version from the album On Air – Live at the BBC Volume 2, rather than the studio version from Please, Please Me. Since both versions have been released as a single on different time periods, both versions of "Boys" are featured on this compilation. " " and " " would be ripped from Anthology 1 and respectively, seeing as neither of those 2 songs were completed or released on any compact discs until then. The version of " " that was released as a B-Side to "Baby It's You" was a live version that is exclusive to the EP, rather than the studio version from With the Beatles. So that is the version that is featured on this compilation. The copy of " " that was released as a B-Side to "Free as a Bird" was shortened to 0:03:03 instead of 0:06:07 like the full mix. So the shorter mix which is exclusively found on the Free as a Bird single is the one that is featured on this compilation. The version of " " that was released as a B-Side to "Real Love" was a live version that is exclusively found on the Real Love single, rather than the studio version from Baby's in Black. So that is the version that is featured on this compilation. Although this compilation has not been burnt yet so far, the "no pause between tracks" box would be ticked, to prevent the Nero Express Essentials software from adding 2 second pauses between tracks, to free up more space on the CD - not that there wasn't enough space to fit the 21, 20, 19, 18, and 21 songs onto 5 respective discs anyway. The "normalise all audio files" box would also be ticked, to set the volume of all the tracks to a standard volume. Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3 Disc 4 Disc 5 Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Beatles